


净化

by Ashalita



Category: Dota2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalita/pseuds/Ashalita
Summary: 一辆车。敌法x卡尔。A little knife play？





	净化

“来，来。”  
玛吉纳听到门口的脚步声，嘴角的笑意忍了又忍，想想，仍然维持了不苟言笑的样子。他看向门边。

卡尔今天心情也很不错，尽管外面下着大雪，这次相会又是轮到他长途跋涉来到敌法师这里，他也没有像平时一样不太耐烦，而且更令敌法惊喜的是他还特意打扮了一下自己。

一件披风。对一般魔法师来说，法杖才是身份和等级的象征，而对于卡尔这位无杖施法的大师来说，披风才是。

而这件披风是一件褐色的裘毛披风，没有太多附魔的痕迹，但足够温暖舒适，暗纹绣出了三元素的框架，填充以相配的咖色符文。玛吉纳认出了其中一个符文来自守夜人的故乡，他不会贸然去问卡尔是怎么获得这些符文的。

“我喜欢。”玛吉纳起身去迎他，感觉卡尔的到来使他的小屋被一种类似火焰的又亮又热的东西充满了，他之前没有意识到屋子里是寒冷的，毕竟他体格强健，他以为一个小壁炉的温度足够了。卡尔的到来使他屋子里的温度上升了一个度，也许是他的错觉，谁在乎呢，太温暖了。

卡尔一笑，卧蚕更加显露出来，玛吉纳心脏狠狠一跳，但是他仍然面无表情。  
“喜欢我的披风？”卡尔眯了眯眼，似笑非笑地逗弄他道。他解开披风，掸了掸雪渣，现在它的价值已经消失殆尽了，而它包裹过的人才是重点。  
卡尔手一扬，把它丢到一旁。  
“你。”玛吉纳言简意赅地说道，他瞥了一眼那件披风，有些无奈，刚要附身去捡，便被卡尔推到了桌边：“玛吉纳，你要给我看什么？”  
玛吉纳想挠一下头，他还没想好怎么开口，虽然他就一撮儿发尖儿根本不会痒。卡尔按着他的双手让他没法动弹。  
当然不是力气上的没法动弹——他想要卡尔为所欲为。

“你有什么好东西？嗯？收到你的信的时候我觉得你……非常……急切？”  
卡尔离他太近了，他没有弄那些管常用的香氛——棒极了，玛吉纳心想——自然的一些……味道，属于卡尔的。有点像肉桂……那种有点甜，又有点辣的味道。  
卡尔看玛吉纳有些跑神，暗自好笑，他轻轻地用嘴唇啄了一下玛吉纳的眼皮。  
“呃，一把刀？你也知道，我也就知道这些‘破烂玩意’。”  
玛吉纳回过神来，搂着他的腰滑下去，把他一手带起来，卡尔感觉自己在空中轻松地转了一个圈，来到了床上，尽管玛吉纳特意为他改换了绒毛软垫，软得能把人化掉那种，但是卡尔仍有些眩晕，于是他有些恼怒，不过抬起的手顿了一下，只是轻轻地拍在玛吉纳脸上：“我看看那把刀……你要对我做什么？我不想弄得乱七八糟再自己……回去。”  
他们两人不约而同地想起来第一次幽会——那场变成了切磋的灾难，于是都感到胃部有轻微抽搐。卡尔拧着眉毛盯着玛吉纳，玛吉纳倒没有支支吾吾，他就是在思考措辞，但眼见卡尔越来越不耐烦，他只好放弃了：  
“我想把你的魔法削干……我找到了那把净魂之刃，虽然许久未被征召买下它还费了一番功夫……”

卡尔难得地瞪大了一向只有从容或轻蔑两种情绪的眼睛：“'这次'？还是'一直'想？玛吉纳，你有新欢了？”

玛吉纳也瞪大眼睛：“啊？”

“你想杀了我。”卡尔笃定地说。

“不。”玛吉纳笃定地安抚他。

“你想杀了我。”卡尔恶狠狠地说。

玛吉纳干脆吻上他，卡尔僵硬的身体有稍许放松，但是他在亲吻也恶狠狠地瞪着玛吉纳。玛吉纳一只手按着卡尔的左手，另一只手扶住卡尔的脸，待到卡尔有些顺从的迹象时，他的手滑下去，开始解卡尔的法袍。  
卡尔闭上眼睛，他左手挣动了两下，于是玛吉纳松开他，他开始摸索自己的领口，帮助玛吉纳打开自己，从身到心——这通常是个非常繁琐的步骤，但是两人都乐在其中。

玛吉纳吻着他，吮吸着他，这个持久的吻这已经令卡尔感到喘不过气了，而一想到玛吉纳一会儿要做的事，他感到加倍窒息，他在思考怎么打消玛吉纳这个念头——天哪，你怎么拒绝你那独自待在家里，久久未被召唤出征的爱人的可怜要求呢？  
“不会疼的。”玛吉纳结束了这个吻，卡尔的前襟也全被解开了，露出白得几乎有些刺眼的胸膛，下半身的贴身内衬也被扯下一些，引人遐想的鼠蹊部若隐若现，露出一些金色毛发。玛吉纳咽了咽，他想慢慢来，他摸上卡尔的乳珠，讨好地揉弄着，他抬起头急切地说：“卡尔，这不会很疼的……”

呵，卡尔冷笑了一下。  
他相信玛吉纳自从和他保持这种关系之后没有对他说过一句谎言，但这句“不会疼的”显然是个例外的“谎言”，鉴于他们对“疼”的认知天差地别。

任何尖锐的东西都会造成卡尔的疼痛，不论是语言，还是武器。他会回敬以比他感受到的更多倍的痛苦。他就是如此娇弱，神经兮兮，睚眦必报，厌恶疼痛。他巴不得无尽的生命里充满赞美，奉承和魔法，全都是光。事实上他做到了——在玛吉纳的小屋外，他甚至被世人奉承为神，虽然伴随着一些性情古怪，自高自大等不讨喜的标签。

而对玛吉纳来说，疼很简单，就是会死。  
他当然不会让卡尔死了。他怎么会舍得呢？

“玛吉纳……不……”卡尔思来想去，还是不行，不……不……不！！！  
那太疼了！  
他的魔法时刻围绕着他，浸泡着他的灵魂，从他的每一根血管中流过，为什么非要把它剥离出来呢？  
那是他的一部分，是玛吉纳唯一不愿意接纳的一部分。

他不担心玛吉纳伤害他，甚至不害怕死在玛吉纳这里，哈！多浪荡！  
但是他怕疼，这太重要了，照玛吉纳那个玩法，他肯定先会疼到痛不欲生然后发脾气把玛吉纳的家先炸了的。

玛吉纳不说话，压在他身上看着他，如果说出去，说那样坚毅的紫色眼睛里居然也会流露出委屈的情绪，有谁会信呢。

“玛吉纳，玩点别的不好吗？”卡尔的脑壳真实地疼了起来，但是他仍然要挣扎一下，为了自己，更多的是为了玛吉纳的小破房子，还有好不容易挤出的幽会时间。

想点办法啊！

他一只手揽住玛吉纳的脖子，一只手滑下去握住玛吉纳气势汹汹抵在他腹股沟里的凶器，轻轻揉弄着。他凑到他耳边劝诱道：“玛吉纳……我勉强允许你这次用那把花里胡哨的斧子增添点娱乐，如果你能放弃你那个可怕的念头，也许今天你还能……在里面……”  
玛吉纳抿着嘴，如同他对卡尔的身体了若指掌，卡尔对他也是，他们花在探索彼此身体、了解彼此心思的时间仅次于他独自修炼的时间。卡尔的提议不是没有吸引力。幻影斧当然比净魂之刃更轻更薄一点，那镜面一般的刀刃容易让人产生幻觉……美好的游戏时光。

但玛吉纳有很多……“优点”，固执是其中之一。  
他不说话，紧紧地搂住卡尔，并把自己的头埋在卡尔的胸膛上装死。

卡尔咬牙切齿地盯着那个锃光瓦亮的脑袋，心里不断翻腾着许多恶毒的话，包括嘲讽玛吉纳因为自己没法应召出征就拿着种事情发泄。  
卡尔确实是这么认为的。他喜欢各种性爱方式，但沾上疼痛和痛苦的除外。他并不屑于驯服野兽那一套，他只爱两情相悦之类的腻歪东西，玛吉纳这个方式明显超出了他的范围。

要不然……  
卡尔已经打退堂鼓了，他准备照惯常斗嘴那一套去激怒玛吉纳，然后不欢而散，这样至少可以免遭这通罪。至于下次怎么哄玛吉纳那就是下次的事情。  
打定主意以后，在他张开嘴准备喷毒的时候，玛吉纳打断了他。  
玛吉纳抬起头看着他，非常单纯地笑了一下：“好吧……嗯……把那个念头放弃吧，我一向在这种事情上没什么创意。如果你说那是失败的，那就是。嗯……我们能重新开始今晚吗？不要让它影响我们。”  
他扭头看了看床边的那把刀，是一把非常精致的刀，否则不会具备削去魔法的能力；价格虽然不是很贵，但也花了长久没有应召出征的他一笔积蓄。

狡猾是其中之二。卡尔恶狠狠地想着，他凶狠地把玛吉纳的头按下来，双眼相对：“好吧，我们按你的做，但我不能保证我会做出什么来，你最好时刻做好准备。”

玛吉纳没有惊讶地睁大眼睛。相反他笑了，舔了舔卡尔的嘴唇：“和你在一起之后我时刻都觉得自己做好了准备。人们说你……难以相处，我想原因之一是他们太愚蠢……”  
卡尔松开了他的头，死死地盯着玛吉纳拿起散失的手，死死地盯着那薄如蝉翼的刀刃。  
“其二是……”  
玛吉纳支起身子，面前的卡尔毫无遮掩，他的肉体白得耀眼，让他有一些眩晕，他咽了咽，有些说不下去，于是他轻轻地拉起卡尔的一只胳膊，用脸贴在他的小臂上，嗅着他甜蜜的气味。

“你知道给孩子打针前最大的麻烦是什么吗？”尽管卡尔尽力保持语气中的不屑，但他难以掩饰的紧张已经从他被玛吉纳压在身下的大腿的抽动中真实地反映了出来：“消毒。用凉凉的棉签擦过去，孩子们就会开始尖叫……我很确定我干净得不需要消毒了，玛吉纳。”

玛吉纳没绷住，又笑了，惩罚性地咬了咬卡尔的手臂：“放松点，‘孩子’，这没什么，一会儿就好。”

卡尔说不出话来，他的体温降低了好几度，因为精神紧张，所有的元素都转成了冰以时刻待命。

玛吉纳的紧张不比他少，他不知道是哪个魔鬼在他脑子里塞了这种情趣，或者说他不愿意承认的那个魔鬼……卡尔……当他不使用魔法狂轰乱炸的时候，当他乖乖躺在自己身下却皱着眉或者恶狠狠地盯着他的时候，他是这么娇弱，老天，他怎么会想对他动手？

“卡尔……闭上眼。”他的语气几乎有些哀求。  
卡尔难以吐槽想出这么个恶毒的情趣的玛吉纳现在还这么无辜，他非常无语地闭上了眼。

玛吉纳拿起刀刃，在卡尔的手臂上轻轻地点过去。  
“嗯……！”  
卡尔的身体变得更凉了，事实上，玛吉纳下手太轻了，洁白饱满的皮肤上出现的划痕断断续续几不成线，一些白烟冒了出来，那是卡尔血液中的魔法，以实体化的形式消散开去，那道断线还没存在一会儿便被冰元素修复了。  
卡尔由于过于紧张，感觉自己不合时宜地勃起了。等待玛吉纳下刀的过程，和那细微的几乎满足不了期望的痛楚，这一切令他有些眩晕，期待爱人带来的作为情趣的痛楚，这太刺激了，他也许明白为什么一向在床事上老实巴交的玛吉纳突然有此要求。但目前他还不确定这适合他。  
“……卡尔……”玛吉纳不能问他疼不疼，他们彼此都知道这根本连疼的边都沾不上，但他需要一些勇气，一些只有卡尔能赐予他为所欲为的勇气。  
卡尔翻了个白眼，当他说话时他才发觉自己有些气喘吁吁，他向上顶了一下腰：“你把我……弄硬了，要是这是你想看到的话，如果你不继续，我就接管一切。”  
玛吉纳笑了一下，他也硬了，早就硬了，硬得满头大汗，他甚至怀疑自己会在下第一刀的瞬间射出来，把卡尔搞得一团糟。

把卡尔搞得一团糟……就是这种想法……

他下了第二刀，这次没有客气，下刀重了，但非常巧妙地避开了卡尔的动脉，沿着肱二头肌向下，一直划到他的右手背上。当他划完时，他立刻俯下身来吮吸卡尔的伤口。  
卡尔以为疼痛会使他萎靡的，不，一点也不，他硬得更厉害了，与此同时他快哭了。  
“操……玛吉纳……操你………妈的……啊！……啊……”  
玛吉纳充耳不闻，他细细地舔舐那道伤口，浓郁的魔法的味道使他感到眩晕，血液的味道和凡人一样带着铁锈味……卡尔……他当然是个凡人了，即使完美如此！比上一次更多些的白烟从伤口处冒了出来，卡尔的声音非常低哑，他的双腿紧紧地夹着玛吉纳的腰，  
“没事的……没事……”玛吉纳舔舐完，感觉卡尔的身体更凉了，冰元素以可见的形式涌动在卡尔的伤口处，他着迷地看着这道痕迹开始慢慢变淡，他甚至伸出舌头阻碍了一下这个进程。

“你就是想我死，对不对？”卡尔恶狠狠地说道，因为他搞不清楚到底是情欲还是疼痛使得他的胃搅作一团，他不喜欢这种不能支配自己、不能支配环境的感觉，他的坏脾气开始发作：“你就是想掌控一切，对不对？玛吉纳，太早了，你想掌控一切，还太早了。”

玛吉纳置之不理，着了迷地在卡尔的胸膛上又下了一刀，时轻时重，但再重也只是到渗出血丝的地步，当他一边划伤卡尔一边吮吸卡尔皮肤的时候他有一种病态的快感。卡尔说得对，鉴于他们俩关系中的地位问题……他实在太缺乏安全感了，也许正是他阴暗的想法促成了现在的局面。结刀的时候他划到了卡尔的乳头，卡尔的身体一抖，直接射了，他的精液喷溅到玛吉纳的下巴上和自己的胸膛上，玛吉纳俯下身来舔舐他的精液，顺便含住了他的乳头。


End file.
